The Trial of Sam and Dean Winchester
by Little Isis
Summary: After some brutal vampire slayings in New York City, Sam and Dean must work with the dedicated detectives of SVU to catch the culprit. But what to do about a vampire exhibitionist, the ADA that is the sister of Castiel's vessel, and Sam's New York bar exam? Subtle Destiel, Megstiel, Wincest and C/O, mostly Dean/Olivia. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The worlds of SVU and Supernatural don't belong to me, rather they are the property of Dick Wolf and Robert Singer. Thanks for letting me steal them for crossover fics guyz.  
**

**A/N: Contributions from my friend Pixiealamode are in this story, in her ideas and written words. She's too chicken shit to post any of her own stories, so if you like what you see let her know! Reviews always appreciated.  
**

Olivia Benson stared at the tiny bloodless body that lay on the park steps. The child's head had nearly been bitten off, the soft pink tissue of his neck oozing out of the side. The lack of blood frightened Olivia the most. Her partner Elliot Stabler looked like he was about to be ill. Several other officers surrounded the broken body with horrified looks on their face. They had seen a lot on the beat but nothing compared to this.

"Alright people, lets collect evidence before the sun goes down." Stabler broke the silence. "Lets get justice for this kid." Everyone began to move at once. The crime scene crew crawled along the grass looking for evidence. While the medical examiner plucked tiny strands of rock particles from the child's finger nails.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Olivia breathed and stuck her hands in her pocket. The New York spring was barely beginning; she could see the frost glittering on the child's eyelashes.

"Yeah, especially now that we have these government chimps clogging up the machine." Munch grumbled. He pointed across the tree lawn at three men. They wore dark suites and flashed badges at the witness. Though for FBI they had awfully coiffed hair. One of them even had hair longer than his collar.

"Wonder if I should do my hair like that." Tutuola mimed throwing longer hair over his shoulder. His face was expressionless which made Olivia crack a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we're working a case just like this. Kid found in a dumpster two blocks from here completely drained of blood. Chief told us about your case so we decided to pay you a visit." Munch explained, sipping his coffee.

"Well at least you guys are here. Elliot sucks at talking to suits." The named officer shot his partner a look of contempt as she chuckled. The suits stalked their way across the grassy knoll.

"Dean, this is a bad idea." Sam hissed as they walked towards a group of police officers.

"It'll be fine Sam."

"Dean, we are wanted felons in like three states and Castiel can barely tie a shoe lace, let alone act." Sam was trying to keep his voice low but the vein in his forehead was nearly popping out.

"Hey!" The angel look offended for a split second before deflating. "Your brother is right," he sighed despite the insult.

Dean stopped mid stride to face them. Annoyance was clearly written on his face. "Some vamp murdered this little kid. It's our job to find it and kill it. If I have to talk to some cops to stop the vamp I will."

"Oh my god this is so bad." Sam's bitch face was at maximum strength. Dean began to walk towards the police again. Of course, Sam and Castiel followed.

The crime scene was crawling with New York City's finest, and Dean quickly deduced that the two officers in charge were the ones meaning to greet them. "Benson and Stabler, special victims unit," a tall, dark-haired man with a pointed, boxy face flashed him a badge. His partner, an attractive brunette who looked to be in her mid forties, regarded them silently with a look on her face that made Dean wish he'd listened to his brother—instant suspicion.

Not good. Dean pushed his sunglasses farther up onto the bridge of his nose, hoping it might hide his face. He and Sam had had one too many scrapes with the law these past few years, but he would be damned if detective hot pants got in the way of him catching whatever had done this. There was something wrong about the way these kids had been killed. It stank of something he didn't like and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Sherlock, Starsky and Hutch. FBI," Castiel murmured solemnly, flashing the two detectives his badge. They stared at him, and then exchanged a meaningful glance with each other.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You'll have to excuse our partner. He's uh… recovering from dramatic surgery and he's not quite himself."

"Yes," Castiel agreed, playing along. "I recently had a tumor removed from my testicle."

"All right, look ass clowns," the male detective interrupted gruffly before Dean could think of an excuse for that last remark. "Whether you're really from the FBI or you're just a few morons, this is SVU's jurisdiction. We've got everything under control here."

"Relax," Sam intoned, taking a friendly step towards the pair. He spread his palms and plastered his best reasonable-and-caring-Sam look on his face. "We both want the same thing—to catch the creep that did this. Internal affairs sent us out due to the… special nature of the crime. Do you mind if we take a look around?"

"We were just going to talk to our medical examiner and get an update ourselves if you want to tag along," the brunette detective offered. Without waiting for an answer, she gently tugged on the male detective's shoulder and the two of them milled over to a black woman in a lab coat. She was bent over the victim, clearly examining it meticulously. Sam, Dean and Castiel followed.

"What do we got, Melinda?" the brunette asked her, looking down at the child's body somberly.

"Hell if I know, Liv," the Medical Examiner replied. "I've never seen anything like this. Vic was orally raped and sodomized—evidence of forced entry. Unidentified murder weapon. The tearing is like nothing I've seen before. It almost seems like an animal did this, except…"

"Except?"

Melinda frowned. "The victim is completely drained of blood." Dean felt his skin crawl. Raped? Vampires didn't normally bother raping their victims; they were too busy eating them. Either it was a different monster or this was one sick vampire.

"Sounds like some pervert with some kind of vampire fetish," the brunette detective said, surprising him. Her face looked slightly green.

Dean wasn't feeling too good himself. "Did anyone notice any strange activity around here?" he asked, now purposely trying not to look at the boy with half his throat missing. The medical examiner had put a sheet over the body, but he could still see the mangled outline of what could be a vampire's bite marks on the single small hand Melinda was examining."Lots of young women living in one area, but only coming out at night?"

"They're called whorehouses," the male detective growled. "Listen, why don't you suits step aside and let us do our jobs?"

Dean could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy. He clearly had an attitude problem and didn't trust the feds. He was probably going to have to work on the brunette more if he wanted to get anywhere with SVU. They had to be willing to do at least some of the legwork for them if they were going to sniff out this bastard. The whole mess stank of some random procedural cop show. He hated random procedural cop shows.

He cleared his throat, "The FBI needs to be informed of every new lead in this investigation. This is my card," he handed the brunette detective his card and gave her his most charming smile. It helped to be as handsome as he was when he needed to win over the ladies.

"This is bull shit," the male detective growled furiously. "There are bodies dropping—_kids._"

"Come on El, they're just doing their jobs," the brunette said gently, putting her hands in her pockets. She eyed Dean uncertainly as she said this, however. "If we have to cooperate with them, we might as well be civil and work together to close this case."

"I still want to talk to your superior," Detective Stabler continued, jabbing his finger at Dean.

"All right, cool your jets Rambo," Dean said as he reached into his pocket and gave him another official looking card that would only lead him to one of Bobby's aliases. "Just remember, if you uncover anything strange, to give us a call," he looked at the lady cop for emphasis as he said this. She nodded and handed him her own personal card. Dean pocketed it and led Sam and Castiel away from the crime scene.

"Think it's a vampires nest?" Sam asked once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, a nest full of vampire perverts," Dean replied as he tried not to remember the two mangled bodies of the victims.

"Strange," Sam agreed. "I've never seen this before, but there's a first time for everything. Do you suppose that if a pedophile is turned, he maintains those characteristics when he feeds?"

"I don't see why not," Dean answered. "I dunno if it's a whole nest full of vampire pervs or just the one that killed that kid, but we gotta find out quick. I didn't like the looks of those two detectives. Especially officer cougartown—did they say her name was Liv? In between checking me out there was some suspicion there and it unnerved me."

"Are you sure you're not imagining her interest, Dean? " Castiel piped up. "I noticed only her looks of suspicion and concern for your psychological well being. I know because I see you and Sam give each other those looks so often. Unless you are attracted to each other and I had misconstrued it? Human behavior is so odd."

Sam and Dean groaned, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"Jesus, who the hell were those idiots?" Stabler asked incredulously to no one in particular as he and Olivia sat eating their lunch at their desks in the bullpen—fried rice and general tsoas chicken. So far there had been no new leads on the case. No one around the neighborhood had seen anything. Without any witnesses, all they could do was wait for DNA results from the lab that would identify the vic and hopefully the perp as well if they fit any profiles.

"Dunno, but I thought at least one of them looked familiar." Olivia frowned, wondering why she couldn't remember. "The pretty one… I felt like I'd seen him before."

"Yeah, he was pretty all right," Elliot grumbled. "Pretty stupid."

"Something was definitely off about the one in the trench coat, I'll give you that," Olivia said as she finished putting down all the fried rice and opened a carton of lo mein.

"Maybe we should take a closer look at them," Elliot said, absently stabbing a piece of orange chicken with a plastic fork and popping it into his mouth. "Perps always return to the scene of the crime. The whole thing with them was weird, Liv. I've never seen or heard of them and we've run into a lot of suits over the years. They kept asking to let them know if we saw anything strange. Strange? This whole case is like something from the X-files and you wanna hear about what's strange? They were pretty god damn strange."

Olivia shrugged. "Well, they check out. I called internal affairs."

"With the number they gave you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "I suppose it was weird, and I still have that nagging feeling in my gut. I'll call it again and we'll trace the number."

"Or have Munch do it, since he left us high and dry," Elliot replied loudly as the detective in question arrived in the bullpen with Fin in tow. "Where the hell were you guys? Those feds we had to talk to were screaming idiots. I can all ready tell this case is going to be a nightmare."

"Tell me about it," Munch agreed, plopping onto his desk and seizing a carton of chinese from Olivia's desk.

"Cragen had us go back to the other crime scene with the kid in the dumpster because a witness identified the body. Kayla Dornes, eight years old. Not raped or sodomized like the other vic, but tortured and beaten by the looks of it. Those guys you were talking to showed up once we got done cross examining the witness, looking for intell. They're up to something if you ask me."

"Well, Munch can make it up to Elliot by calling the internal affairs number they gave us and having it traced. Can't you Munch?" Olivia asked, grinning at the detective as she handed him the card the boys had given her.

An hour later, Benson and Stabler went to see Melinda and the case got more complicated. "The perp left DNA, all right. But it doesn't make any sense. I ran the test over and over again."

She shook a few dark ringlets of hair out of her face.. "Perp is a registered pedophile. Thing is… he's dead."

Olivia blinked. "Huh?"

Melinda clicked the spacebar on her computer and showed them the database with photos of the leering man. He had the stereotypical look of a pedophile—elderly, with wispy hair and a double chin. "Tom Clark, a registered pedophile found murdered in his home last year. Cold case. Vic didn't leave a trace and Clark wasn't popular with the neighbors."

"Maybe someone planted the evidence?" Olivia asked no one in particular. "But how did the perp get DNA from a pedophile that died a year ago, and what for?"

"Something stinks," Elliot grumbled.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were equally perplexed. By the time evening rolled around, all they knew was that little Kayla Dornes had gone missing a few days ago. Kayla's parents seemed terrified of them and Dean suspected it was because they were illegal immigrants. He didn't feel particularly thrilled about drilling them. Their lives seemed lousy enough as it was without their daughter getting maimed by a vampire.

Sam elected to do research, and Dean decided to drink. Castiel tagged along to a bar in Manhattan, where Dean opened a tab and went to town. "It's one thing to be a monster, Cas," he rumbled, all ready buzzing after only a few shots. His stomach was empty, after all-he hadn't had much of an appetite after seeing the medical examiner pull pebbles out of that little boy's tiny fingernails. "But how often do we run across a mook that has the gall to waste a kid? What a world. When I find that son of a bitch—

"Dean," Castiel interrupted. "Perhaps we should go."

"This is New York, Cas. No one drives. I'm going to drink just as much as I damn well please."

"No, Dean. Look over there. It's officer hot pants, as you called her." Ever the master of discretion, Castiel stood up and pointed straight at the brunette Detective Benson from earlier that day. She sat alone, nursing a beer. An impressive row of empty shot glasses were in front of her.

"She seems troubled," the Angel said, cocking his head at her. "In fact, she seems like she is often troubled. You would get along with her well, Dean."

"Shut up, Cas! And stop pointing at her like she's a circus attraction or she's going to notice us."

Too late. Just then Detective Benson turned and spotted them. Her eyes widened slightly. "Damn!" Dean hissed. "We have to go talk to her now so we don't look suspicious." He tugged his Castiel's arm and straightened his shoulders before striding to Detective Benson's seat with what he hoped looked like confidence.

"Detective Benson," he said, sliding up next top her on the bar and offering her a 1,000 kilowatt smile. Cas took a seat at her other side.

Benson looked around at them warily. "Agents, uh… Sherlock and Starsky, how are you?"

"Ah, you must forgive me my mistake earlier, Detective Benson. Our names are not Sherlock, Starsky and Hutch… as I explained before, my testicles have addled my brain," Castiel volunteered. Dean inwardly facepalmed.

"Then why does it say your name is Agent Sherlock on your business card?" Detective Benson asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Tell you what, sweetheart" Dean said quickly, "All practical jokes on the part of my partner aside," he shot Castiel a scathing look. "We'll tell you our names as soon as you tell us yours. If we're going to be collaborating on this case we might as well be on a first-name basis." He leaned forward a little for effect, hoping she'd get a good whiff of his pheromones.

The detective looked around as though she expected someone to jump out and scream "April Fools!" When that didn't happen, she cleared her throat and replied, "Olivia."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady," Dean said. "I'm Dean, and this is my partner, Cas."

"Cas? Is that short for something?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Castiel replied. "Castiel. I am an angel of the Lo—I mean, I'm a detective!"

"Dean, is your partner ok?" Olivia asked, looking concerned. "Do I need to call someone?"

"Don't worry about him, he's just an idiot," Dean replied, shooting Castiel another look. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Olivia considered, and then asked the bartender for a double whiskey. "My kind of girl," Dean chuckled. "I'll have the same. Castiel is cut off for the rest of the evening."

Olivia drained her shot and laughed, the drink taking its effect right away. This hadn't been her first. "Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight."

Dean quickly took his shot so she wouldn't see him blush. "I'll ditch him if you come home with me instead."

There was a twinkle in those impressive deep, dark eyes and Dean mused to himself that the Detective really was extremely attractive. He didn't normally go for women that were older than him but in this case he was going to have to consider making an exception. There was something special about Olivia.

"You're used to getting what you want from women, aren't you Dean?" she asked.

"Don't I look like I'm used to getting what I want from women?"

Olivia laughed again, just as a beep signaled her phone going off. "Excuse me, bat signal," she chortled. She glanced down at the screen of her iphone and after a moment her smile vanished.

Uh oh.

She looked up, and the solemn detective Benson had returned. "So, Dean," she said quietly. "You're not _really _a federal agent are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia knew the look of a criminal that was running scared. Her baser instincts always appreciated the deer-in-the-headlights look of a perp she had cornered—there was always the feeling of satisfaction when she and Elliot nailed a particularly vicious criminal. Even so, the more overpowering and terribly unfortunate part of her personality was the part that wanted to believe the best of people, especially victims.

Dean was running scared all right, but he was no criminal. He had seemed more like a victim to her the second she'd met him, despite Elliot's suspicions. He had that look in his eyes, like he'd been brutalized in ways she probably couldn't fathom.

His brow furrowed in frustration. "Look, it's not what you think it is. We're trying to—

Olivia felt Castiel put his hand on her shoulder. She put her palm on her gun holster and her stomach swooped as a sound like a flap of wings brushed past her ear.

"CAS, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Dean bellowed.

Olivia blinked. Their surroundings had changed. It defied all logic but suddenly there was cement underneath her boots. They were in the middle of a back alley in front of a run-down brick building. The springtime stars twinkled above a lone streetlamp that flickered near their heads.

"I apologize," Castiel said. "Sam said earlier that there is a nest here. He wanted to check it out tomorrow and question some of the vampires about the killings. I didn't know where else to take you. She was going to arrest you, Dean."

"WHAT?" Dean thundered.

"You'll need these," Castiel seemed to pull two machetes out of nowhere, as though his trench coat pockets were bottomless and machetes were just a few of the random objects that occupied them.

Machetes, for gods' sake.

Olivia felt dazed. She'd certainly had one too many tonight. "What's going on, Dean? Did you put something in my drink?"

"I'm going to go fetch Sam," Castiel said and vanished out of thin air.

This was getting out of hand. "Where did Castiel go?" She turned to Dean and he shoved a machete in her hand.

Olivia closed her eyes and opened them again, but the twisted reality was still there. "Dean or whatever your name is, you are under arrest for—

Dean yelled something vulgar and grabbed her arm. "Stay close, Olivia!"

She was starting to get scared. Underneath the booze, she knew something was terribly wrong. She shoved Dean off of her and staggered backwards several yards as something blurry flashed in front of them.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "What was tha—

A fleshy nightmare with obscenely long canines materialized in front of them. At first glance he was a naked man. Anyone could have taken him for a freakish exhibitionist if it weren't for his blood red eyes.

"Look here, a Winchester boy." The thing sneered in a singsong voice. "Hope you don't mind if I snack on your cougar girlfriend."

"Olivia!" Dean yelled from somewhere. "You gotta chop off his head! He'll kill you if you don't!"

Liv stood dumbly for a moment, clutching the machete Dean had given her. The creature lunged at her, its mouth a gaping maw of jagged teeth. "CHOP OFF HIS HEAD OLIVIA!" Dean bellowed one final time in his gravelly voice.

Terror and madness temporarily overwhelmed her. She swung at the advancing monster's exposed neck and felt it find its destination with a sickening slurp. Blood splattered everywhere. She felt it splash onto her face and drip down the front of her blouse.

The thing's corpse flopped onto the ground at her feet. She heard it's head roll away somewhere behind Dean, who looked relieved, or as relieved as he could with drops of blood flecking his Abercrombie-and-Fitch model face. "That was a vampire," he growled. "And there'll be more where that came from, so you'd better cover me while I chop my way to big daddy and grill him about which one of his scum is killing these kids."

"This might be the first time drinking has actually _prevented _me from passing out," Olivia said, her voice faint with her own disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why I don't bother with sobriety myself anymore, sweetie," Dean rumbled. "Just remember to chop off their heads. Decapitation is the only way to kill them."

Olivia pointed at the mutilated body at her feet. "Will they all be in their birthday suit?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen a naked vampire before."

"Welcome to New York," Olivia muttered. "So… this is what you and your partners do?"

Dean took stock of the area before testing the door to the brick building. It opened and he stepped inside. Olivia followed, feeling stupid and vaguely frightened as she wobbled and wielded the machete. She was pretty loaded, and there was always the possibility that she was dreaming—in fact, that was her hope.

"Yes," Dean replied gruffly, scanning their dark surroundings warily. They were in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. "We hunt monsters. All that stuff you had nightmares about as a kid but didn't think it was real—it is. My brother and I have been doing this our entire lives, ever since a demon killed our mom when we were kids. Vamps are just the tip of the iceberg. But a Vampire pedophile… that's something I've never seen. It never occurred to me until now that you and I do the same thing, in a way. We both hunt monsters."

Olivia considered that for a moment. "Your brother… that's the tall one that was with you this morning."

Dean grunted an affirmative as they continued to explore the warehouse. The place seemed empty. Olivia was beginning to hope she wouldn't have to decapitate any more monsters tonight. "Who raped you, Dean?" she asked quietly.

The hunter froze in his tracks. He turned around slowly and stared at her. "I know a rape victim when I see one," she explained boldly. "I'm good at just knowing on an instinctual level… A rape victim raised me, you see. My father raped my mother and that's why I'm here."

He stared at her for another few seconds before his face contorted. His next words seemed to tax him. "Olivia, I've been raped more times than I can count. I just wasn't here when it happened."

Before she had time to wonder what on earth that meant—and whether she even wanted to know, she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. "Dean, above you!" she yelled.

A vampire—this one fully clothed in what looked like a mesh top and leather pants was plowing through the air from above and aiming for Dean's throat. He sidestepped and it landed, cat-like, on the floor—eyeing Dean and licking his lips through his pointed teeth. He looked to be a handsome young man around Dean's age, dressed as though he was ready to go out to the gay club.

"Nice outfit, Liberace," Dean sneered.

"Poke fun all you want, Winchester," the Vampire replied with equal venom. "But there are lots of rumors swirling around about what you and the Angel of Thursday get up to in those motel rooms together."

Winchester… the name was ringing a bell somewhere in the back of Liv's mind. Dean seemed taken aback. "Wha…" he stammered, looking flustered. If the situation didn't already warrant unfathomable comedic irony she would have chuckled. "I'm not, I mean… me and Cas… that's crazy. I don't think he even has the… parts…"

He shook himself, then lunged forward and plunged his machete into the Vampire's chest. It shrieked, its bloodstained eyes widening with horror. His tongue lolled out and Olivia tried not to be sick.

"Which one of you is raping kids and eating them?" Dean roared. "Tell me, or I go Benny Hanna on your ass and power tower this kitchen knife through your head perpendicular to the usual way, you son of a bitch!"

The Vampire hissed and squawked, blood splattering everywhere and dripping through his fangs. Dean clearly hadn't had her training in cross-examining suspects. She recalled something Castiel had said earlier. "Dean, we all ready know whose doing it."

She turned her attention to the impaled Vampire. "What do you know about Tom Clark and where we can find him? If you have any information for us, I'll convince him to walk away without bothering the rest of your, uh… nest."

"Like Hell I will!" Dean shouted, plunging the machete deeper into the thing's chest. It shrieked—a sound that made Olivia want to gag, it was so awful. She would have, if Dean's behavior didn't remind her so much of Elliot.

"He doesn't have a nest," the Vampire squealed. "But he likes little boys!"

"We know that, that's why we're gonna waste him. Tell us where he is!" the rafters of the warehouse were shaking with Dean's rage.

"I know where he sleeps. I turned him down once!" the thing squealed. "During the day, he poses as a balloon salesman in Central Park so he can find his next snack. Calls it 'grocery shopping.'"

With one swift motion of his arm, Dean cut through the rest of the Vampire's chest and up through his neck and head before bringing his arm around again and plunging his blade through it's neck. The headless corpse fell headfirst to the ground, its head scattering around in four pieces like a quartered watermelon. "Now the rats in this dump can grocery shop in your brains, you freak." Dean spat.

Olivia might have wondered at Dean's brutality if she hadn't seen the corpses of the children that were victims of things like this. She could see how a job like this one could wear down on a person. And this was the tip of the iceberg?

Her thoughts were cut short, however, as Dean wiped off the blade of his machete with his sleeve and muttered, "We've got company, Detective."

3 3 3

Sam felt his heart rate spike slightly at the sight of the car pulling up from his motel window. He could see the boxy-faced detective from earlier that day in the driver's side. He'd known that it wouldn't be long before he and the other detective recognized them. They'd had so many outrageous scuffles with law enforcement and these were the elites—NYPD's special victims unit had to be the best of the best.

God dammit. He wished he'd convinced Dean not to talk to the fuzz earlier that day, but when his older brother decided on something it took a lot of persuasion to talk him out of it—usually involving the barrel of a gun in his face.

Sam sighed, closed his laptop and shoved the law book he'd been reading aside. There wasn't any way around it—he all ready had the suspicion that they were going to have to get out of this one the normal way. Time to talk to that detective.

He left the motel room and hopped down the stairs to meet Detective Stabler. "Sam Winchester?" Stabler barked as he strode towards him. "You are under arrest for—

A feathery flap of wings announced Castiel's arrival. "Sam," the solemn faced angel said, ignoring Stabler, who stopped cold in his tracks.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he said incredulously, his mouth falling open.

"There is no time," Castiel said. "Sam, you must come with me."

"Wait, Cas," Sam said quickly. "Don't zap me out of here. I have a plan."

"But Dean is with the other detective, Olivia Benson, in the vampire nest you told me about."

"That's all right, Dean can handle that," Sam said quickly. "Just let me—

"Vampire nest?" Stabler roared. "What are you on, you fruitcake? And what the hell did your brother do with my partner?"

Sam raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You have my full cooperation, Detective. Your partner is fine. She's with my brother in a warehouse on the upper west side."

"WHAT?" Stabler bellowed. "You both are under arrest! Take me to my partner right now!"

"Just do what he says, Cas" Sam muttered.

3 3 3

Olivia sighed as Casey Novak's mouth contorted slightly and her slate green eyes narrowed. The ADA had the best poker face of anyone she knew, but even she couldn't keep a straight face with the story her detective was telling her.

"So let me get this straight, Olivia," Novak said, folding her hands together in front of her. "Dean Winchester, a wanted serial killer who has faked his death numerous times to escape the law, took you to a vampire nest, gave you a machete and the two of you decapitated a bunch of vampires. And that's why you came into the precinct with them covered in blood? I've wondered about your mental health on a few occasions, but this one really takes the cake. I want to know what he really did to you, Olivia. I'm going to get him. I'm—

"I know it sounds crazy," Olivia said, staring at her hands. "Maybe I am crazy. But I do know I iced at least a couple of those… vampires."

Her ADA closed her eyes, then opened them again. "You didn't kill anyone, Olivia. I know that. He must have gotten to you somehow. A lot of witnesses that we've talked to about Dean Winchester claim he saved their lives, but they either don't say what he saved them from or they have some crazy story about werewolves and bats and banshees."

"It's true," Olivia insisted. "If that many people are saying that's what happened, if _I'm _saying that's what happened, don't you think maybe there could be some validity to it?"

"What's happened is the inevitable-you've finally lost your marbles," Casey said, grabbing her briefcase and getting to her feet. "Elliot said one of the witnesses is a man that's been missing for a while. Didn't say much about him but he's interrogating him right now. I want to go take a look. Come with me, and maybe you can sort yourself out."

Olivia shrugged and followed the ADA to one of their interrogation rooms. Inside, Castiel was staring straight ahead as Stabler grilled him. The hairs on the back of Olivia's neck stood up as she remembered what the Vampire had said about Dean and the "Angel of Thursday." There had been something odd about Castiel from the beginning. Could it be…

"No way," Casey's voice was hoarse. She ran up to the invisible glass and pressed her face up against it. _"Jimmy?"_

"Actually, his name is Castiel." Olivia said, confused.

"What are you talking about? Olivia, that's my _brother_ in there!" Casey shrieked. She shoved the door to the interrogation room open and barged inside. Olivia followed, confused. How could Castiel be Novak's brother?

"Counselor," Elliot said, an irritated frown on his face. "I thought we talked about you barging in while I'm interrogating a suspect a long time ago?"

Castiel cocked his head at the copper-haired ADA curiously and a look of recognition crossed his face, soon followed by shock. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Casey asked, her eyes wide. "What the hell is going on?"

"Casey, I can explain all of this," Castiel replied. "You see, I am not actually your older brother, Jimmy Novak. He is my voluntary vessel. I am an angel of the Lord, fallen from grace. Sam and Dean Winchester are my charges and I—

"Oh my god, not you too." Casey said, blinking furiously. Olivia put her hand on her shoulder. It was rare to see her ADA moved to near tears. "First Olivia, now you. Don't worry Jimmy, I'm going to make sure they never see the light of day ever again."

"I hate to break it to you, Casey, but your brother is long gone," Elliot said, folding his arms together. "He's been saying stuff crazier than this all night. Guy's off his rocker."

"This would be easier to resolve if you interrogated the Winchester brothers and me together instead of separately," Castiel said after a thoughtful pause. "I am unsure of how to proceed without them. This new development is very unsettling, indeed."

"Yes, bring them in here," Casey agreed, a murderous look on her face.

Olivia shook her head. "I've seen some crazy shit as a cop but this is out of control." Castiel was an angel in the body of Casey Novak's brother? Butchering vampires? She was still hoping she'd wake up anytime now and find that this was a wild dream.

"This is my fault, Jimmy," Casey approached Castiel and put her hand on his cheek. Like Olivia, she seemed to be having trouble believing all this was real. "Jimmy, I know I haven't been around to see the family much in a while but I'm all wrapped up in my job and… and I miss you, and what about Amelia and Claire? Do they know you're hanging around with suspected serial killers?"

"Casey, get a hold of yourself," Elliot interrupted. "This guy isn't your brother anymore."

"Shut up, Elliot," The ADA said sharply.

"Do not be alarmed, Casey Novak," Castiel said, putting his palm on Casey's hand. "Jimmy's mind is somewhat scrambled from being my vessel for so long, but his body is still intact. Even in the suspended state his conscious is in, I can see that he is very proud of you. In fact, I am most curious about your interest in softball. Sam mentioned catchers and pitchers the other day when he was mocking my relationship with his brother, Dean—a most interesting observation. Doesn't that have something to do with the sport of softball?"

Casey's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. She was, for once, speechless.

"Casey, listen," Olivia strode over to the ADA and turned her away from Castiel. She put her hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "You have to trust me on this one. Elliot's right, this isn't your brother. And you're too emotionally involved now to prosecute Sam and Dean. I know this is all a lot to take in but this isn't like our other cases."

"You're insane if you don't think I'm going to prosecute them, Olivia! They've turned my brother into a lunatic who thinks he's possessed by an angel! And they've got you thinking you beheaded a vampire!"

Behind them, Elliot gave Olivia a concerned look. She hadn't told her partner what she'd seen in the vampire nest yet. She sighed. First she'd deal with her traumatized ADA, then her skeptical partner. "Casey, look—

The door to the interrogation room opened and two officers shoved Sam and Dean inside. Dean grinned when he saw Casey. "Well, hello. I hope you're our lawyer."

"No, I'm the one who's going to be prosecuting you," Casey said over Olivia's shoulder. "And I'm going to make you pay for whatever it is you've done to my brother, you rat bastard."

This was extremely unlike Casey. Olivia was used to her not reacting when suspects tried to flirt with her. Dean looked surprised. "Brother?"

"Ah, Sam and Dean," Castiel looked pleased to see the boys. "We have a bit of a situation. This is the assistant district attorney for the NYPD special victims unit, Casey Novak. A very pretty young lawyer indeed, but unfortunately she is Jimmy Novak's younger sister. She seems to be upset."

Dean exchanged a soulful look with his brother. "Well, shit," he said. "I guess good looks run in the family, eh Cas?"

"His name is _Jimmy_!" Casey shrieked. Olivia tightened her grip on her shoulders and prepared to restrain her if necessary.

"Look, your brother is fine-" Sam started to say, but Olivia shushed him.

"Both of you be quiet. Don't say anything until you get a lawyer in here with you."

Elliot raised his eyebrows at his partner. "Liv, are you all right? What are you giving these guys advice for? What the hell is going on?"

"You're looking at our lawyer," Sam said, straightening his shoulders. "I'm going to be representing both of us."

"Huh?" Dean looked surprised. "What are you talking about, Sammy? Pre-law at Stanford is impressive, but it doesn't mean you can be our lawyer."

"I'm taking the bar exam next week, right in time for our arraignment," Sam replied. "In the state of New York you don't need to have a law degree to practice law, you just have to pass the bar. I can do it, but I won't be getting much sleep for the next few days. We're going to do this right this time, Dean. We're going to put our legal problems behind us once and for all."

"Damn," Dean said, shaking his head. "Think you can handle Jimmy Novak's spitfire little sister here?"

"That is precisely why I requested that the two of you be brought in here," Castiel interjected. "I think we can use this new information to our advantage." He sighed, and turned to the ADA. "I do apologize for this, Miss Novak."

He began to change, at first subtly. His eyes seemed to glow and then disappear in a halo of blinding white light. A ringing noise whooshed past their ears, quietly at first, but then gradually louder. "Cas, what are you doing?" Dean roared.

Olivia staggered back and let go of the ADA to shield her eyes as the ringing got louder and louder. She covered her ears, but still felt them pop painfully. She gasped as it got worse. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to open her eyes and see where Elliot was, but the light was too bright.

She heard Casey scream. "No… _No! _STOP!"

There was an explosion of some kind—a golden flare that was so bright it caused the mirrored glass to shatter.

And then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story. This chapter is mostly just filler, since the next and concluding chronicle involves the trial. More of Pixie_a_la_modes brilliant ideas are in here, so giver her some love. I've got a sequel for this and In Which Liv Gets a Kitten in the works, but they probably won't be along for at least a few weeks. I've got finals and so on. u_u**

The incident had George Haung working overtime the next few weeks. Even Elliot didn't deny his need for the doctor's services. Castiel's stunt had cost the NYPD an interview room, which was nearly blown to bits, and both Benson and Stabler several weeks of mandatory psych evaluation.

Now Olivia sat in a seedy motel room with Sam, Dean, Jimmy Novak and… Castiel.

"This woman's brain is like a computer," he said to Sam from one of the beds, blinking Casey Novak's green eyes. "I almost wish I could take the bar for you tomorrow morning. Casey Novak's score was impressive."

As Sam looked up from behind a pile of law books at the motel room's desk, Olivia tried to process the fact that a fallen angel now possessed the body of ADA Novak. "Explain it to me again," she muttered. "Why you couldn't just possess Sam or Dean. Why did you have to turn our ADA into the Angel of Thursday?"

Casey's face, usually impassive to begin with, adopted a strange, expressionless innocence that masked some deep unfathomable knowing with Castiel in the dri9ver's seat. Olivia didn't see her suddenly appear at her side. "A bloodline. Your friend's brother Jimmy is my true vessel, but because she is related to him by blood her body can withstand the possession." He cocked Casey's head slightly and patted her shoulder.

Liv frowned as a jolt went through her. "Withstand?"

Castiel/Casey looked almost chagrined. "The possession will admittedly be difficult for her. However, if we manage a speedy trial I should be able to repossess Jimmy with no harm done."

"I have a question," Sam interrupted. "I thought you typically can't take someone as a vessel without their permission, Cas?"

Castiel shrugged Casey's Ann Taylor-clad shoulders. "I didn't give her much choice. If she didn't agree there was a possibility that Benson and Stabler could have been harmed by the impact of my natural form. I took the risk of relying on her feelings of friendship towards them. In particular the sex dream she sometimes has about Detective Benson that she never talks about was a clear indication of her fondness."

Dean, who had been standing by the window and looking out of it like a sentry turned and grinned at that. "Anyway," Olivia interrupted quickly, before anyone could notice her blushing. "What makes you so sure a trial will be speedy? The charges leveled at Sam and Dean—

"Castiel," Jimmy Novak rasped from where he lay on the bed. They had all almost forgotten about him. He seemed barely present, with a hollow look in his eyes. "If any harm should come to my little sister, I will destroy this body in such a vicious manner, you will not be able to use me as a vessel. I will mangle myself so thoroughly it will be seen to that you'll never walk the earth to guard your precious Winchester boys ever again."

Olivia didn't know how much brevity the man's threat carried, but Castiel looked troubled by it. Jimmy Novak had the look of a man who knew he could never come back from what he'd done and seen. She knew that look—had seen it before on many a crack whore, molested child, rescued sex slave. Occasionally, she saw it in the mirror.

"The trial will indeed be speedy," Castiel said, gently putting Casey's hand on Jimmy's leg. "I have enlisted the help of a friend. She will serve on the jury and will see to it that a verdict is reached quickly."

"Normally I'm against corruption," Olivia said wearily. "But I'm with Jimmy. I don't want anything happening to our ADA. Her convection rate is in the high seventies. Who is your friend?"

There was a knock on the door and Olivia jumped. She'd been feeling pretty edgy lately. Killing a vampire and watching a lawyer get possessed by an angel will do that to you. She wished Stabler was there with her, but he'd mostly just shook his head and mouthed wordlessly when she tried to bring up helping Sam and Dean catch Tom Clark. He was having trouble dealing with everything, and Haung had recommended he take a week off.

"That will be her," Castiel said, suddenly looking very pleased. He walked over to the door and opened it. A young, dark-haired woman stepped inside. She was pretty and pleasant looking, but Olivia felt a sudden chill. It was similar to the feeling she'd gotten upon meeting Castiel. Something was off.

The woman turned and gave Castiel an appraising look. It was aggressively flirtatious and almost sinister, but the angel still seemed thrilled to see her. "I like the new meat suit, Clarence," she said in a lilting, breathy voice that reminded Liv of a 1950s actress. "You might make me reconsider my policy of being strictly dickly."

Dean groaned. "Cas, did you seriously get MEG on the jury?"

"What's the matter, Winchester? Jealous?" Meg mocked. Dean scowled and turned back to the window to stare out of it broodingly.

"It's done then?" Castiel asked Meg.

"Yep," Meg smirked.

"I won't ask how you did it. I'm sure I'd rather not know. But thank you," Castiel said happily. "Will you still order pizza with me later, even though I'm currently in a woman's body?"

Olivia had a feeling she didn't want to know what ordering pizza meant, since Dean made a gagging noise. "You have to wonder about our justice system when a demon can be a juror," he grumbled.

"A demon?" Olivia gasped. "Is that what Meg is?"

"Why, yes," Meg said, rounding on her. "Nothing to worry about, Nancy Drew. I'll be nice to the lawyer. I even left my anal beads at home. In fact, you'll be happy to hear that I know where your John is. He lurks around Central Park as we speak, looking for kiddie snacks."

"It's go time, then," Dean said eagerly. Olivia stood up to join him. She wasn't looking forward to this. Not the kind of bust she was used to. "Sammy, stay here and do your homework. Someone's gotta look after our pets while I'm gone. Besides, I want more alone time with Detective Benson."

The two of them left the motel room, and Dean's flirtations changed direction. "But I bet you wish I was your blowhard partner. What's going on with you and that guy anyway?"

"What's going on with you and Castiel?" Olivia countered.

At that it was Dean's turn to blush. "Cas… how can I explain? I need him. The things we've been through together… we're family."

Liv nodded. "That's how it is with Stabler and I. We trust each other."

"Well… you can trust me," Dean said. "And by the way…" he led the two of them to his black 1967 Chevy Impala. "How did you and him manage to explain away the way the other boys in blue found you after we cleaned out that vampire's nest?"

Olivia shrugged and hopped into the passenger seat of the old muscle car. "We didn't. Stabler and I have been so shell-shocked, they figured we were innocent bystanders. CSU all ready processed the crime scene at the warehouse. You and Sam do a decent job of covering your tracks… you're experts." She felt another chill accompanied by hairs on the back of her neck standing up. The brothers Winchester weren't murderers, but they were still practically serial killers. In other circumstances she would be doing everything she could to put them behind bars. Worse, they were far too used to keeping company with angels, demons, vampires and she didn't want to know what else.

Dean's phone buzzed as they rolled into traffic on their way to central park. "Coordinates from Meg," he said after glancing at it.

"To where our perp is?" Olivia confirmed.

"Affirmative," Dean replied. "He likes to lurk around in a patch of woods. He sometimes lures his victims there after they buy a balloon from him. Then he dumps the body when he's… done with it." His pretty face wrinkled with disgust.

"How does she know?" Liv asked. "And why do you hang around with a demon, anyway? An angel is one thing, but a demon?"

"I don't like it either, but Cas adores her," Dean grumbled. "She's… sort of looked after him for us. She's put Sam and me through Hell… literally. But right now it helps to have someone with her intel around. Being a raging supernatural bitch herself, she's privy to certain info."

"And she'll still look after Castiel while he's possessing Casey?" Olivia asked. She liked Sam and Dean's guardian angel, but was worried about his auburn-haired captive.

Dean smirked. "Don't worry, Liv. We'll sort it out. Nothing's going to happen to your sexy lawyer girlfriend."

Liv chose to ignore that last comment as he parked the impala and they got out. It was a murky day—it had been raining earlier and Olivia was glad she'd remembered to wear her combat boots. It was going to be muddy in those woods.

Dean checked the GPS on his phone. "The bastard should be around here somewhere," he rumbled, then added, "stay close to me, Olivia." He popped the Impala's trunk and tossed her a machete.

Liv caught it by the handle. "Maybe we should fan out," she suggested. "And yell if we find him."

Dean shook his head. "No way. You're staying with me. You handled yourself in that nest but I'm not taking any more risks if it means something will happen to you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. He had the same problem she did. Always the protector. "Right, I may not be used to monsters but you obviously aren't used to sex offenders. Give me a break, Winchester."

Dean sighed. "Fine. You go over that way and cover me while I look for him in this neck of the woods. Be careful, Benson."

Olivia nodded, though she wasn't feeling nearly as brave as she was acting. She sheathed the machete inside her belt, brushed her fingertips against her gun holster for reassurance and took off.

Dean had been combing the area for over an hour, but there was still nothing. He growled with annoyance. Leave it to Meg to give them a false lead.

Even so, the area was deserted and creepy enough for a vampire pedophile to hang out in. The day's earlier rain left a fog that clung to the wet ground and gave the branches of trees the impression of twisted, knarled hands that were reaching for you.

He sighed and reached for his phone, ready to call Detective Benson and tell her to return to the Impala, when he heard her yell his name. "Dean!" she shrieked. "Come quick!"

Her voice was coming from somewhere to the East. He ran frantically in that direction, panic rising in his throat. If something happened to Olivia, who would protect New York City from rapists and Pedophiles? Olivia was the Winchester of hunting perverts, and it made his connection to her feel that much stronger. It wasn't just that she was beautiful. Olivia was a kindred spirit—another lonely, wandering soul seeking vengeance for a wrong that could never be righted because it came down to her very nature.

"Olivia!" he roared. "Keep yelling! I'm coming!"

"Over here, Dean!" Her voice was panicked, but it didn't sound like she was in immediate danger. He found her a moment later, standing in a dense thicket, mud and blood splattering the jeans that made her ass look fantastic. His momentary lust-filled relief was short-lived, however. She was standing over a small body.

His heart hammered in his chest, and he looked down at the body of a little girl sunken in the mud. She was black—couldn't be more than six years old—with her hair in braids and pink shirt with glittery ponies on it. She seemed mostly unharmed, save for a few bruises and a nasty, bloody gash on her neck.

"She's unconscious… or dead. I can't tell which, but I couldn't find a pulse," Olivia said, her normally rich, honey colored skin pale. "Do you think he did this?"

"The question is _what _he did," Dean muttered. His stomach churned and he thought he might be sick. He had a feeling he knew.

"Dean!" Olivia shouted suddenly. What happened next was almost too quick to see, but a moment later Olivia's gun went off and a howl pierced the air.

He spun around and saw an old man stumble backward, clutching his shoulder where Olivia had shot him. Detective Benson had saved Dean's behind once again. "Tom Clark," she said loudly. "You're under arrest, so to speak. For two counts of rape and sodomy, pedophilia and murder."

"You're too late," the vampire hissed, baring his bloody canines. "I all ready turned the little girl. She'll wake up any minute. Do you have the guts to kill a kid, Winchester? Even if she's a monster?"

"Nope," Dean replied truthfully. "But I won't lose any sleep over ganking you."

With that, he raised his machete over his head and brought it down on the neck of the vampire and pedophile. His grotesque head fell at his feet and Olivia let out a breath behind him.

"Dean…" she said quietly. "When he said he turned her, did he mean…?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I've never seen a vamp sick enough to turn a kid, though. Are you wearing anything made of silver?"

"Yes," Olivia answered, fingering one of her necklaces.

"Put it around her neck, quickly," Dean instructed. "We can still save her. She's in for a world of hurt, but at least she won't have to be Elvira Jr. for the rest of her life… death, whatever you want to call it."

Olivia nodded somberly and did as he said. As she clasped the necklace around the little girl's ice cold neck, her eyes opened. They were bloodshot and ringed with yellow. Olivia could see that had been a pretty blue color originally. The child's skin seemed to pale slightly and her features distorted. She began to cry.

"I'm scared," she sobbed. "My tummy hurts… I'm so hungry."

"It's going to be all right, sweetie," Liv said gently.

"Yeah, we gotta split. Hurry up and help me bottle this vamp's blood, then let's roll," Dean said and he and Olivia went to work as the girl wept quietly.

Above them, a red balloon flew into the sky.

**You know I love all the follows and favorites, but take some time and write a review you lazy minxes! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****With the characters I've used in this fic and when you take into account the whole timeline, I'd say it takes place in around season 7 of supernatural and season 12 in SVU. That being said, this is a fanfiction and I'm not really a stickler about canon timelines. Charlie is one of my favorite story arc characters in Supernatural, so I'm putting her in there, bitches. **

**Also, any leeway you can give me as far as procedure involving details with the legal and technical aspects of this story is appreciated. I'm no lawyer, detective or extremely handsome young man with a blue-collar background that hunts monsters and looks damn good doing it. **

Dean beamed with pride at his younger brother squaring his shoulders and calling their first witness. "The… defense calls Charlie Bradbury to the stand, your honor," he said to judge Elizabeth Donnelly with what his older brother assumed was the most confidence he could muster.

"Ya did it, Sammy," he said quietly as he watched his newly barred sibling approach the witness stand to talk to their red-headed friend. He even adjusted the suspenders Dean had bought him for the occasion and tried to look serious. "You became a lawyer. We'll find a way out of this either way, but I'm proud of ya!"

A small piece of paper fluttered behind his shoulder and landed in front of him on the desk. He opened it.

_Stop talking to yourself! The jury will think you look crazy. _

Dean peered behind him and saw Olivia wink at him from a seat in the courtroom. He smiled as he thought back to earlier that week.

Stabler had shown up in the hotel room with the herbs Olivia had requested for the mixture. He took in the scene in stunned silence for a moment. A little girl chained in silver, howling in pain and hunger. Meg and Casey Novak, who was really Castiel, were assisting Sam in his studies on one of the motel beds.

"I don't wanna know, Liv," he said. "I'm gonna give you these herbs, make sure these clowns don't hurt that girl with the fangs and then I never want to talk about this again. I never want to see these fruitcakes again, either." He gestured to Sam and Dean, his face white.

Olivia turned to them and offered an apologetic shrug. "He's Catholic."

Stabler pointed at the girl, who growled at him. "What are you gonna do to that little girl?"

"I'm so hungry," she moaned.

Dean tossed Sam the herbs and the blood of Tom Clark and he began to prepare the mixture that would cure her of vampirism.

"We killed Tom Clark, but not before he hooked his fangs into her," Dean replied, matching him in gruffness. "But we're going to keep her from being like him."

"How can a kid be a pedo?"

"You know what I mean."

The two men stared at each other, then looked away uncomfortably.

Sam completed the mixture and approached the little girl, who snarled at him. Dean felt his stomach turn. He still couldn't process the fact that she was a child. Monsters he could deal with. He could be close friends with an angel who raised him from Hell, butcher a shifter without remorse and exorcise a ghost without a second thought. But people…

People could be pedophiles, and those pedophiles could turn into vampires and do something like this. "Get away from me!" the little girl shrieked. Her pupils dilated and her mouth gaped, filling with razor sharp fangs that never ended. She thrashed in her chains and began to cry. Blood, rather than tears, streamed down her face. She gnashed her teeth trying to lick them up.

"Sam, step back." Castiel said. "This is very disturbing. She could hurt you."

Sam huffed in frustration and tried to calm himself. The studying was getting to him, and Dean knew he didn't have his usual patience and empathy. "We're trying to help you," he said in a level voice.

Stabler turned away. He couldn't watch anymore. Olivia patted his shoulder and approached Sam. She held out her hand for him to give her the mixture. "Go for it," he muttered, running his hands through his hair.

She took it from him and knelt next to the girl's chair—close enough to establish a personal connection but far enough away to be out of reach. "I'm Olivia. What's your name?" she asked gently.

"S-s-savannah," the little girl wept.

"That's a very pretty name," Olivia murmured. "What's your favorite television show to watch, Savannah?"

Savannah's fangs retracted slightly. "T-teen titans," she sniffled.

Olivia nodded. "Which teen titan is your favorite?"

"S-starfire. Cuz she's brave and kind."

Olivia smiled. "That's right. But you can be brave too, can't you Savannah? And you must let us help you, or you will never be kind again. All you have to do is drink this special drink that my friend Sam has prepared for you, and I promise it will only hurt a little bit longer. If you can do that, you'll be even braver than Starfire from Teen Titans, and you can grow up to be kind too."

Dean watched in amazement as Savannah calmed down slowly, Olivia's sweet voice washing over her in gentle waves. It was a damn good thing Detective Benson was one of the good guys. He didn't want to know what she could persuade him to do—then again, maybe he did.

Savannah nodded and her sobs quieted to silent weeping. Olivia carefully inched closer to her and swiftly but gently tilted her head back and poured the mixture down her throat, then leapt back.

Savannah gurgled, then projectile vomited blood. Dean felt a chill go down his spine as he remembered the same thing happen to him less than a year ago. He knew exactly what Savannah was going through and wished he could make it go away for her.

"It'll be over soon. Stay with us, Savannah," Olivia encouraged. Savannah vomited blood again and then fainted, utterly spent.

Sam and Dean exhaled slowly. Stabler ran to the waste basket and emptied the contents of his own stomach inside it. "Jesus Christ," he groaned. "You all right, Liv?"

"I'm fine, El," Olivia replied. "Will Savannah be ok, Dean?" She turned to him and looked at him so imploringly with those big brown eyes, it made his insides melt. He took in every inch of her—the soft dark hair, full lips, long lashes and olive skin.

"Yeah," he said. They unchained her and let her rest on the motel bed next to Jimmy Novak, who hadn't done much but sleep and stare into space since Cas had possessed the ADA. He remembered the angel saying something about how Jimmy was somewhat fractured after having his body destroyed and being possessed and repossessed so many times. It was almost as though he wasn't really there anymore—only checking in once in a while to tell Castiel to be careful with his sister's body.

After that Dean had taken Olivia outside for some fresh air. He wanted to give her a ride in the Impala, or ride her in the Impala. They both looked down at it from the motel balcony. "I bet you couldn't beat me in a race with that thing. Not if I'm riding my pony."

"Huh?" Dean was flabbergasted. "You have a mustang?"

Liv grinned. "Yep. A '65 black mustang convertible. I hardly ever get to drive it but I'd take the tarp off to race you, Winchester."

Without thinking, Dean took a step closer and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He brushed his lips against hers and the air stood still for a few moments. He pulled her close and engulfed her mouth with his, deepening their kiss, reveling in her quiet moan of pleasure. He let her softness caress him before breaking away and running his fingers through her hair.

Olivia tilted her head up at him in surprise, but looked pleased nonetheless. "That was…" he stammered gruffly. "Uh… well… thanks."

Savannah woke up a little while later. She was human again and they returned her to her frantic family. When night fell, Dean found more ways to thank Olivia in the Impala's backseat underneath the stars.

"So far we're doing great," Sam said a little while later as he and Dean slurped on beers with Castiel, Meg and Olivia in one of Benson and Stabler's favorite haunts. "The DA advised Castiel to charge us with numerous counts of murder, theft, fraud and interfering with federal investigations…. Well, I could go on." Sam winced at the long list. "But I managed to get most of the charges thrown out due to insufficient and inadmissible evidence. Cas made to argue to play the part, but the judge… Lana Petrovsky is her name? She just kept telling him to shut up."

Olivia smirked at Castiel and he cocked Casey's auburn head at her. "Indeed… I'm aware of Casey Novak and Judge Petrovsky's rocky professional relationship. "

Sam nodded. "And Charlie's testimony was incredibly helpful. Not only did she explain from a technological perspective how it was possible for someone to doctor security footage to make it look like Dean and I shot up that bank when the Leviathans framed us—she also made us look sympathetic to the jury when she made up that story about us saving her from the Westburo Baptist Church."

Meg snorted. "Didn't make herself look too good to that Holy Roller, juror number three, though. Especially when she asked for this one's phone number." She jerked her head in Olivia's direction.

Benson shrugged. "It was flattering. I almost gave it to her."

At that Castiel's beer went crashing to the floor. Everyone turned to look at him. "My apologies," he said. "ADA Novak was so shocked by what Detective Benson just said, she managed to take back control of her body for a moment."

"She wasn't complaining when I had control of it last night, Clarence," Meg purred.

"Anyway," Sam said quickly as Dean looked like he was going to be sick and Olivia's face turned beat red. "Speaking of, how are we doing with the jury, Meg?"

"Good," the Demon replied. "Juror number three and twelve are the only ones that might give us problems. I'll just have to strong arm them." She sneered darkly.

"You… aren't going to hurt them, are you?" Olivia asked carefully. She still didn't know what to make of Meg and was frankly scared of her.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, Officer Jenny. I'll hold my end and you hold yours."

"Meg," Dean growled warningly.

"Relax," she hissed and a shiver went down Olivia's spine. "I'll be a good pet Demon."

"This next part of the trial is crucial," Sam went on. "If everything goes according to plan, we should really only have the fraud and interfering with investigations charges to worry about. Cas should be able to plead us out after that and all we'll really have to do is keep a low profile for a while. Nothing new."

Later that afternoon, the trial continued. It was time for Castiel to begin cross-examining his witnesses for the prosecution. "Your witness, counselor," Petrovsky growled from the podium, her gavel hand quivered—Olivia suspected with the urge to knock Casey over the head with it.

"Yes, your honor." Castiel said. "The people would like to call Charlie Bradbury to the stand."

The red-head winked at Olivia as she breezed past her. After being sworn in again, Castiel began his cross-examination. "Miss Bradbury, what is it that you do for a living?"

"I.T.," Charlie responded.

"Did you not at one point commit fraud by embezzling company profits at one of your former places of employment to various left-wing causes?"

"Yep," Charlie replied.

"Objection," Sam barked. "Relevance?"

"Sustained," Petrovsky ruled gleefully.

"And is it also true," Castiel went on dramatically, pacing back and forth like a caged tiger that smelled raw meat. "That Disney's _The Lion King _was actually inspired by Shakespeare's _Hamlet?" _

The courtroom was silent. Petrovsky blinked. "Aren't you going to object, counselor?" she asked Sam.

The younger Winchester shrugged. "Do I even need to?"

"I, uh…" Charlie looked amused. "Yeah, that's true."

"And it is it not also true," Castiel continued. "That female ejaculation is possible with continued vaginal and clitoral stimulation?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie's eyes twinkled. "That's totally true."

"Counselor!" Petrovsky cried. "You disrespect my courtroom!"

"Just one moment, your honor, I'm almost done," Castiel said, holding up one finger. "And is it also true, Miss Bradbury," he thundered. "That you once flashed a group of jehovah's witnesses while horseback riding backwards on a dare?"

Charlie sighed and shrugged. "Alas, that is also true. I also mooned the actress who played Seven of Nine in _Voyager _once at a sci-fi convention. Just because."

"I do not understand that reference. Also… no further questions," Castiel whispered with quiet vehemence and turned on his heel. "The prosecution now calls Olivia Benson to the stand."

Dean appreciated the view of Benson's backside again as she strode up to the witness stand and was sworn in. As she vowed to tell the truth and nothing but the truth he zoned out and felt his pants tighten as he remembered their evening together. The way she'd stradled him and—

"…and what was your first impression of Dean Winchester when you met him, Detective Benson?" Dean snapped to attention. This was probably important.

"Well," Olivia's eyes flickered towards Dean. "I thought he drank too much."

Dean winked at her and she hid a smile. "So you didn't feel that he was a dangerous criminal sociopath despite your experience with their ilk?" Castiel continued.

"No. I thought… truthfully, he reminded me more of the victims that I have come across in my line of work." Olivia replied. Dean stared. Victim? Was that how she thought of him?

_Who raped you, Dean? _

But he wasn't a victim… was he?

"So… you sympathized with the older Winchester brother, Detective Benson? You didn't believe he had a troubled past that twisted his nature and drove him to kill, steal, mutilate and fornicate?" Castiel asked solemnly.

"I thought he seemed very… resilient," Benson replied.

Casey's auburn head shimmered as he gave her his signature head tilt. "And your opinion, Detective Benson, was not at all influenced by those sexy green eyes, rock hard abs and an ass and thighs that can really fill out a pair of jeans? I mean, _really _fill them out?"

Olivia blinked and the Judge looked like she was ready to leap over her podium and tackle Castiel to the ground. "Um, no. It wasn't, counselor."

"Really?" Castiel scoffed. He turned and gestured at Dean with Casey's pale fingers. "That fine piece of tail had no influence on you at all, sexually?"

"Objection, your honor," Sam looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "This line of questioning is just… it's really beyond words."

"I agree!" Petrovsky spat. "Miss Novak, if you have nothing else of import to ask your witness, please wrap it up."

Castiel chuckled. "I think I rest my case, your honor." He returned to his seat, giving Dean a concealed thumbs up. The hunter put his face in his hands.

It was Sam's turn to question Olivia. He strode up to the podium and gave her his most sincere and soulful Sammy look. "Detective, I want to begin by apologizing for my brother and I. We didn't mean to get you wrapped up in our mess."

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry, Sam. It doesn't matter."

The younger Winchester brother nodded and continued. "But it does. If it hadn't been for you and Cas, I wouldn't be here, realizing my dream of cross-examining a witness as an actual lawyer. Admittedly, the circumstances could be better, but beggars can't be choosers, right?" He blinked back sudden emotion and shook himself.

"You see, my brother and I… we wanted normal lives. Both of us did, at various points in the past few years, but never at the same time. It's just the way we are, the brothers Winchester. We sort of… balance each other out. We both always knew, way down deep, that we couldn't be normal. Not after what we've been through. We're ok with that now, but we've made a lot of mistakes. Detective, you're well versed in human nature. Does that make us bad people?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Bad people hurt others without remorse. You both should know that you are not… bad people."

"But we've done things," Sam said, his face pinching in an effort to control his feelings. "We've done things and we need to be held accountable. _I _need to be held accountable."

"Aw, Sammy," Dean muttered under his breath. His younger brother always had a way of getting to him.

Olivia shook her head again. Her eyes were gentle. "You've suffered. Both of you have paid for your mistakes."

Sam nodded. "Detective, thank you. No further questions."

"Come on, Meg," Dean muttered. The jury had only been deliberating for a couple of hours but he was antsy. Even if they were found guilty of everything they would be able to get out of it. But for Sam's sake, he wanted to win.

"The jury has reached a verdict," Petrovsky boomed. "A quick one, to no one's surprise after ADA Novak's brilliant performance." She shot a death glare in Castiel's direction.

Dean gripped his seat tight as Meg read the verdict on all the charges and his grip loosened with every "not guilty" that rolled off of her tongue. They were only found guilty of fraud, and Castiel and Sam agreed to a plea bargain that would allow them to serve several months probation. They would have to lay low and stop running credit card scams for a while, but they would manage.

When he shook his younger brother's hand, he thought his chest might burst from swelling with pride.

"So what now, boys?" Olivia asked them quietly.

"I imagine I must face the wrath of judge Petrovsky," Castiel volunteered. "I'll meet you back at the motel shortly to give you your ADA back, Detective Benson."

Back at the motel, Olivia found an opportunity to have a private conversation with Dean. Once again, he took her out to the balcony to admire the Impala. If only that car was a woman, she thought to herself with amusement, Dean Winchester would find himself a tamed man.

"Now that this is over," she said to him casually. "You boys will be hitting the road again, I imagine?"

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead. "Not before I race you in that pony, Benson."

Olivia chuckled, then handed him her card in case he'd thrown the one she gave him when she met him away. "Listen, Dean," she said quietly. "About what I said in the courtroom…"

"It's all right," he said quickly. "We don't… we don't need to talk about it."

"Dean," Olivia gently put her hand on his shoulder. The younger man didn't flinch away. He put his hand on top of hers and for a moment his lip curved into a look of deep mourning. It seemed to her that Dean was like no other man she'd ever met. He was too beautiful to be real, but too horrible to be a fantasy. A light spring breeze ruffled his hair. "If you bear witness, the healing begins. And when you heal, you're not a victim anymore. You take your power back."

"This breeze… it's nice, isn't it, Olivia?" he rumbled. "Your hand on my arm, that's nice. Standing here with you is nice. Nothing… nothing nice ever happens in Hell. You see all these people praying to find some kind of paradise when they die, but they don't know that no matter how bad it gets right here, it's real. Hell isn't real, Liv. That's why it's so horrible. Your worse nightmares can't even conjure what goes on in the pit."

Olivia blinked.

"Yeah," Dean elaborated. "I was an idiot. My brother was dead and I couldn't take it. I sold my soul to a crossroads demon and we both almost caused an apocalypse. So you tell me if I didn't deserve to get ass raped every day for forty years in eternal damnation? If I didn't get what was coming to me when I was forced to blow Oberon the fairy king? I all ready blew it. He just made it literal."

"Dean, no one deserves to get raped," Olivia murmured. "The worse thing you did was believe you could control forces that were beyond your comprehension. Everyone has that problem. It's called being a human being. And it doesn't matter, because you still stopped the apocalypse. You're still here. You all ready won."

Dean's shoulders sagged and he suddenly looked much older than he was. "Well, we'll see. Thanks, Olivia. You're right. I do feel better. And here." He handed her his own card—his real one. "We'll call each other if we ever need anything, right?"

Olivia nodded. "Right."

"And Liv," he added. "You ought to take your own advice. You're much more of a hero than I'll ever be. You save people from fates worse than death."

She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm. "Ahem!" Casey Novak's throat cleared behind them. They turned to look at her and saw that Cas had not left her body yet. "If you two are done canoodling, I'd like to get back into my old vessel. Being a female has been enjoyable enough, but Meg likes it too rough and my genitals hurt."

Dean and Olivia both groaned. "Too much information, Cas," the blonde said as he followed his guardian angel inside.

"You'll want to cover your ears," Cas said as he approached Jimmy Novak, who lay staring into space on the bed. Meg had disappeared, so the only other person with them was Sam. He was busy compiling a file of their case for reference in the unlikely event that they would have legal troubles again,

"My sister," Jimmy rasped. "She's all right? You haven't hurt her, have you Castiel?"

The angel looked sympathetically down at his true vessel. "She will be ill for a week or two. Angel possessions take a lot out of humans, even those meant to be possessed. Flu-like symptoms, for the most part. Nothing serious. There was a lot of threats and shouting and pointing from Judge Petrovsky today after the trial, but when it is revealed that Casey is ill, my behavior in the courtroom will be exonerated and explained away as feverish delirium. She will avoid punishment."

Liv exhaled with relief. "Thank god for that. If Casey's career were to be damaged by all this I'm sure she'd want to wave my head on a stick in front of my weeping brother."

The Winchester brothers chuckled and covered their ears. Olivia did too just as the blinding light and ringing began. The windows began to vibrate and though her ears were covered Liv could hear Casey—the real Casey—pleading.

"No, Castiel, please. Bring your grace back into me. Don't take him, please! Please Castiel!"

A moment later, the horrible ringing stopped and Jimmy Novak stood in front of them in his usual trench coat, looking perfectly healthy and obtuse as Castiel the holy tax accountant.

Casey staggered back against the wall and slid to the floor, weeping. Olivia rushed over and knelt down next to her. "Casey, it's all right," she soothed as she rubbed the attorney's back and brushed her hair away from her face. "It's over now."

"C-Castiel, please," the redhead wept. "He's my brother."

Sam and Dean exchanged dark looks. "I wish I could," Castiel said. "But even now he is too broken. It is better for him to be possessed by me."

Olivia turned to the Winchesters and let her brown eyes linger on Dean's green ones for a moment. "This… is good bye," she said slowly. And they would both go on their way, saving people and hunting things. At least there would always be Manhattan. "It's been a pleasure, sort of." She gave them one last deep, dark Olivia smile and pulled Casey to her feet. "Come on, Casey. You look like you could use a drink."

Casey sniffed. "Yeah, and a Xanax or two." She let her Detective guide her out of the motel room, but not before turning around one last time to look at her brother.

"Jimmy is a good man, Casey Novak," Castiel said sadly. "And for what it's worth, you would have made a fine vessel as well."

"Take care of him," Casey muttered and she and Olivia left.

The redhead was silent on the way to the bar, staring off into space as the occasional tear slid down her alabaster cheek. Olivia didn't bother her. She couldn't imagine what she'd been through, and what was more, she was starting to look peaked. A few drinks, and she would make sure her ADA got home safe and put her to bed.

Casey grunted suddenly. "That's so obnoxious."

"What's obnoxious?" Olivia asked.

"You've got a sexy old-fashioned muscle car too and you don't crank up cheesy classic rock like some imbecile. Look at those ass holes!" she jerked her head past Olivia and the brunette turned to see what she was talking about.

Sam and Dean had pulled up next to them in the Impala wearing aviators. Castiel sat in the back seat wearing Oakleys that reflected the sunset in a multi-colored mirror.

Dean smirked at her from the driver's seat. "Don't think I forgot about our race, Benson."

The cheesy classic rock thundered from the impala's speakers.

_You're the best around! _

_Nothing's ever gonna keep you down!_

Olivia revved up the mustang's engine. "Prepare to eat my pony's dust, Winchester."

"On three!" Castiel said cheerfully. "One… two…"

A moment later, the impala and the mustang took off together, both picking up speed and disappearing into the sunset.

**I hope you all liked this story. I was happier with this chapter than some earlier ones, anyway. If you want to see a sequel, that ball is in pixie_a_la_mode's court. If it happens, she's writing it. I find myself enchanted with Rizzles lately. The final chapter of **_**In Which Amanda Gets a Chihuaha **_**is on it's way, then I plan on writing a Rizzoli & Isles/SPN crossover. Yeah, I'm going there. But not before you review this one!**


End file.
